The light emitting diode luminaires in prior art usually, one style of luminaire has only one way of mounting, or a variety of different ways of mounting of one style of luminaire can only be realized when a complete set of fittings are changed. Thus, to enable one style of luminaire to have two different ways of mounting, two sets of totally different fittings are needed, while fittings needed by different ways of mounting can't be shared, giving rise to the increased complexity of the production procedure of the luminaire, low production efficiency and high cost.
Under the condition of ensuring the excellent properties of the luminaire, the invention enables one style of luminaire to apply to different mounting environments, by only matching a few interface mounting components with a shared and compatible component—a mounting adapter body for both top mounting and wall mounting. With such compatible design, components are greatly simplified, quantity of components compatible for different ways of mounting is maximized, production becomes much easier and quicker, production efficiency is improved and production cost is greatly reduced.